


Dreaming in Black and White

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CSI100 LJ drabble community. Cath/Nick het drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in Black and White

She dreams in black and white, and has done ever since the divorce. Life is full of certainties – the truth of evidence, the knowledge that she would do absolutely anything for her daughter. Cath has no time for flights of fancy, for the dreams and wonderings of youth. 

Then he comes; quiet and unnassuming, and works his way into her world before she even really notices he is there. 

Now it’s him she lays beside at night, his face she sees in the morning, and though she still dreams in black and white, now her world is full of colour.


End file.
